The insane adventure
by Doomedsurvivor
Summary: Hah I'm the doomed survivor and you wonder why I'm doomed. I'm stranded in the pokemon world and thats how damned I am.


Doomed adventure  
In the begining  
  
disclaimer- i do not own anything i put in this story that is related to anime  
  
DS: yeah yeah i know You think my insanity is kinda strange, but what can ya say I am doomed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It all started when i crashed my plane. Well at least I thought i crashed it on accident. Maybe i flew too low at the bermuda triangle, or was it that flying saucer that flew by and opened a demensional rift cause my plane to go haywire and crash into another demension. Well anyways I'm stuck and where i crashed was in the bermuda Triangle. Well i think it is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wonder how long I was drifting? 2 days, 3 days, or was it 3 hours? My watch's minute hand passed 3 numbers since the crash. I think that means 3 days i guess. Well on the journey, I was drifting for i dunno the time and I found land. It was the best accomplishment besides the rubber ducky I've been using as a boat. Best thing to use as a boat. Anyway i landed and started to build a shelter. I also built a bunch of other stuff using the supplies around me. I built a dragon radar, digivice, and a bunch of other shit that i don't even know i could built. Well after i built those crap i threw it in a corner of my shelter labeled: useless crap. Then after i got bored building crap, i went into the city i never even explored. Wait, Wait, city that i never even bother to go to? Damn it, Am i that stupid, I'll ditch this god forsaken place and go to this city to live at.*note to self* remember to look at surroundings* As long as i don't end up in a hell hole I'll be alright.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was walking toward the city until i read a sign  
sign: Welcome to fanfiction.net  
I said to myself" Who in the right mind would name a city fanfiction.net? I think I'll take a right turn and avoid this.... so called city."  
I took a right turn.  
Into a demensional rift that is.(hah think I would have any good luck did ya)  
"Now where am I?" I got up and suddenly saw a yellow mouse with 2 red dots on its face.  
I knew where I was and all I could say is "help me"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ash: uhhh are you okay mister? You just fell from the sky.  
DS(me): no I am not.  
DS(mutters under breath):Damn it bad stuff happens all the time. I wish I was in a better demension.  
Misty: did you say somthing?  
DS: uhhh... no  
Ash: I heard 'damn'  
Misty: No cussing(Slams Ash in the head with a mallet)  
Brock: Yeah bad bad manners (brock then sees officer jenny and goes to girl mode)  
Misty: damn it you too brock (hits him over the head with the same mallet that appears out of nowhere)  
Ash: was it me or did Misty cuss  
DS: I dunno I was looking at the useless stuff i invented  
DS: (thinks to himself) "what the hell a digivice, dragon radar, and a pokeball !?"  
Pikachu (looks at brock and ash): pikapikapikachu!(translation- How the hell should i know what pikachu says)(rough translation- hahahaha look at brock and ash get him by giant mallet)  
DS: what did pikachu just say?  
Ash: I think he says that he has pity on us for getting hit by misty's appearing mallet.  
DS: What is pikachu laughing his head off?  
Ash: i dunno  
DS(Mutters to himself): Idiot  
Misty: Well let us ask you something while i get brock back to normal?  
DS: ok what  
Ash: Are you an alien?  
Misty: shut up imbecile(hit ash over the head with the same mallet and pikachu laughing his head off even more)  
Ash: owwwwww! he did come from the sky.  
Misty: that's not the point. He could of fell off his pokemon.  
DS:ummmm. yeah i did fall off and I am one step closer in kicking our pikachu for laughing.  
Ash: go ahead he is laughing at me, i think.  
DS(thinking to himself): That mallet probably screwed up his head more than i could ever imagine.  
Misty: Ash what the hell are you thinking?  
Brock(finally coming to sense after hearing that): what in the world are you thinking?  
DS: thanks ash and by the way. Do you have any rubber gloves?  
Ash: nevermind don't kick him?(hands DS a dart gun)Tranquilze him or her can't remember now.  
DS(laughing evilly and heading towards pikachu): Come here little pikachu. I promise not to hurt you.  
Pikachu:(too dumb to notice it walks towards DS)  
Misty:(takes pikachu and hits DS over the head with a mallet and avoids hitting ash hard with the mallet due to the fact that she doesn't want to screw up ash even more and she has a crush on him.)  
Ash(coming to his senses): Okay i think my brain died a while ago.  
Misty: It's been dead!!!  
Ash: Hey thats not fair you scruffy red head.  
Misty: Hey at least I'm smart and my brain hasn't malfunctioned.  
Brock: okay you two stop it(gets in between them)We still need to ask that other guy questions.  
Misty and Ash: okay!  
Misty (facing DS): whats your name?  
DS: I.... Forgot  
Ash,Misty, and Brock: What!  
DS: oh wait i remember...DS  
Ash: ok, DS, where'd you come from?  
DS: Another demension. and i need a way to get back.  
  
Misty and brock: What!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Ash: okay well get you back  
Ash: okay well help  
five minutes of silence passed  
Ash: What!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Misty: I must of whacked you hard?(hint of depression in her voice)  
DS:(thinks to himself)"I need to leave this excuse for a demension"  
Then a Sudden explosion happens. Things start to get worst or better.  
  
End of chapter and my insanity still continues.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DS: damn place of stupidity. Why'd i get stuck here!!!!  
(Pokemon starts warping my mind) Goddd thing the chapter ended  



End file.
